the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Okapi
Okapi '''(real name '''Ryder Boone) was a former United States Army soldier and a CIA operative. He served in the CIA since 2017. During the Venezuelan Civil War, Ostrich was part of a CIA hit squad deployed to the nation of Venezuela to methodically dismantle Los Eternos, with the ultimate goal of eliminating the main leader, El Toro. However, he and the rest of his team encountered the Righteous Crusaders, led by Edward Maglio and his uncle Barry Maglio, and formed a partnership with them. During the final battle against El Toro himself, Ostrich and his comrades participated in a brutal hand-to-hand fight against the drug lord, during which El Toro killed Ostrich by breaking his neck in one punch. Biography Military and CIA Career Not much is known about his past, but it is known that Ryder Boone enlisted in the military in 1993, at the age of 25. He served in the 1st Infantry Division for much of his military career, before eventually ending up in the Green Berets. Prior to joining the Green Berets, he learned that his wife was pregnant with quadruplets. In 2013, he eventually joined the CIA, ending up in Task Force Anubis. Venezuelan Civil War In 2019, Ryder participated in the Venezuelan Civil War, providing covert aid to Venezuelan rebels fighting Los Eternos, which took over the nation following a violent coup. He became friends with Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders after meeting them during an operation of theirs. Ryder was also personally responsible for helping Barry Maglio train the rebels (at his suggestion). During the mission to assassinate El Toro, Ryder and his buddies engaged in a shootout against the enemy. After rescuing Marsha Maglio and his handler Maritza Sparks, he engaged in a brutal fistfight against El Toro, who killed him by punching his neck so hard that it broke. He was buried in Arlington Cemetery, with high honors. Edward even mentions that he attended Ryder's funeral personally. Personal details Personality Ryder was considered a "team comedian", having known throughout his military and CIA career to use jokes and light-hearted humor to ease tense situations. He was also considered completely loyal and sefless, often deliberately putting him in suicidal situations to save his friends. This really showed when he charged into battle to save Edward despite knowing that he would be a father soon. He was considered by many to have possessed a servant's heart. Physical appearance Ryder was a balding man in his early forties with a short, scraggly beard. He was often seen wearing a business casual shirt (that he hated) and a pair of khakis. He was often seen wearing a headset, due to his love for music. Habits and beliefs Ryder was a huge fan of Blues and Jazz, listening to them often on his MP3 player. This is part of the reason why he nearly always wore a headset everywhere he went. His love of Blues would sometimes annoy his teammates, particularly Arrowhead, who would constantly pressure him about trying something new. Ryder is a Presbyterian Christian, which makes his job as a CIA agent complicated. He enjoyed working for the government throughout his life, but his faith would often cause him to question the morality behind the things they did in the name of protecting his country. His Christian faith was also the main drive behind his selfless nature, using Jesus Christ as the biggest role model for his morals, which often explained why he was hesitant to do certain things that involved lying and/or murder. Abilities *'Marksman': Ostrich was a very good marksman, able to shoot targets accurately with any weapon he had. *'Master assassin': Ostrich was very good at killing, having a track record of performing one successful stealth kill after another. *'Master martial artist: '''Ryder's military background left him with extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. He is trained in the art of Silat, Eskrima/Kali, Jiujitsu, Boxing, Krav Maga, and various other martial arts. *'Master tactician': Ryder's military training enabled him to come up with battle plans on the fly, much like Barry Maglio and other former military personnel. Equipment Weapons *'SCAR-H': This was Ryder's signature weapon during his time in Task Force Anubis. *'H&K P30''': This pistol was Ryder's main sidearm during his time in Task Force Anubis. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased